Kakuzu, el dinero me hace quien soy
by Endless Rage
Summary: Agresivo, frío y astuto así conocimos a Kakuzu el tesorero de Akatsuki pero como fue su vida antes de eso, antes del Jiongu antes de que el dinero fuera la unica cosa para él, espero les guste mi fic donde intento crear esos eventos


En una noche de luna llena, cargada de un enorme ambiente de tensión una de esas noches en que la paz y tranquilidad preceden a la tormenta pasando del un dulce arrullo a una tormenta.

Mientras la luz de esa luna ilumina un escenario de lagunas y pequeñas cascadas que se complementan con una ligera vegetación y árboles frondosos de gran altura, y en todo ese lugar un grupo de jóvenes descansa silencioso, luciendo un aspecto lastimoso debido a sus heridas y sus rostros afligidos.

Por la orilla camina un muchacho solitario recorriendo el lugar mirando en ocasiones su propio reflejo en el agua y cuestionándose una y mil cosas.

- Como siempre alejándose de los demás – dijo un joven que estaba sentado a su compañero – parece que el tiene su propio mundo.

- Ibuki quieres dejar de molestar – dijo su compañero sonriendo levemente – ese tipo nos ha sacado de problemas en mas de una ocasión.

- Lo se Aoi en realidad esta ocasión no lo estoy criticando – dijo Ibuki recargándole en su espalda – solo que no te parece que es un poco extraño.

- ¿Extraño? – pregunto Aoi recargándose también.

- Solo míralo – dijo Ibuki señalando al joven - ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste hablar con alguno de nosotros?

- Déjame pensar – dijo con ironía Aoi sonriendo – claro, hace unas horas cuando nos saco de una muerte segura por causa de una emboscada.

- No me refiero a eso – dijo Ibuki molesto - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablo con alguno de nosotros por otro motivo que no fuera una misión?

- Vamos, dale un poco de espacio – dijo Aoi viendo al joven que continuaba caminando – el fue un elegido, diferente de nosotros su vida ha sido la batalla desde el primer momento que pudo sostener un kunai.

- Aun así debería tratar de relacionarse mas – dijo Ibuki mirando a Aoi – no es sano ser así de cerrado, es decir esto es un infierno pero la amistad nos puede ayudar a lidiar con eso.

- Quizá nosotros deberíamos acercarnos a el en lugar de marginarlo – dijo Aoi mientras se acomodaba cómodamente.

Ibuki se levanto un poco y observo al joven por unos momentos para después ver a Aoi recostado cómodamente ignorándolo.

- ¿Quieres descansar con nosotros un poco? – pregunto Ibuki al joven quien pareció no inmutarse ante la invitación.

- ¡Oye! – dijo Ibuki tratando de llamar la atención del joven – ven y descansa con todos nosotros.

- No es necesario – dijo el joven sin dirigirles la mirada – reposen y estén atentos en cualquier momento debemos partir.

- ¿Partir? – pregunto Ibuki mientras todos le miraban.

- Hace un par de horas escapamos de esa emboscada – dijo el muchacho explicando la situación – somos un total de diez personas de las cuales solamente tres incluido yo podemos luchar sin ser una carga o peligro para los demás, por la condición de los demás decidí darles tiempo de reponer y tratar las heridas que presentaran mayor gravedad, el enemigo ahora debe de estar reagrupado al escapar elimine a quince de sus treinta ninjas, una emboscada bien elaborada requiere por lo menos cinco grupos divididos en uno principal y cuatro mas repartidos en los puntos cardinales, presumo que serán cinco o seis por grupo, hablamos de un total de cuarenta o mas de los cuales debe haber cuatro médicos y al menos seis rastreadores, nuestra situación se vera comprometida en muy poco tiempo.

- Entonces – dijo Ibuki confundido y molesto – ¿Por qué no eliminaste los equipos antes?

- Por estrategia – respondió el joven serio – si hubiera atacado a un grupo y hubiera dado la llamada de alerta, los demás se habrían reunido haciendo muy difícil el rescate, además es una misión en solitario, significa que al llegar ustedes no solo serian los rescatados sino también serian mis refuerzos, además de todo eso ustedes salieron del punto original de reunión gracias a la posición de los grupos pude triangular su localización.

- ¿Que sucederá ahora? – pregunto Ibuki mientras se ponía de pie.

- Debemos movilizarnos en dos grupos – respondió el joven señalando al grupo – somos diez pero como fuerza combatiente somos solamente tres lo mejor es separarnos, junto a mi necesitare a Aoi, Ibuki y todos los demás seguirán la ruta que trace, es completamente segura ya que yo me encargue de verificarla y limpiarla, mientras tanto nosotros distraeremos a los rastreadores y después seguiremos otra ruta hasta estar seguros.

- Si la ruta es segura – dijo Ibuki mirando a Aoi - ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme también a luchar?

- Eso no es necesario – dijo nuevamente el joven – no entablaremos una lucha directa, nosotros seremos un cebo para nuestros enemigos, por el contrario si algo sucede a el grupo de heridos necesitaran todo el apoyo de alguien en condiciones de pelear, es por eso que escogí esta formación, ahora es el momento de ponernos en marcha, escuchen todos seguiremos el plan creado.

Todos asentaron con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha con Ibuki como su líder siguiendo la ruta trazada en un mapa previamente dado por el otro joven.

Aoi y su compañero comenzaron a limpiar rápidamente el lugar que usaron como campamento, el chico por medio de algunos jutsus logro cambiar el aspecto del terreno, mientras que Aoi miraba asombrado su maestría para manipular la tierra.

- Es increíble que con esa edad ya puedas tener este nivel de ninjutsu – dijo Aoi tratando de elogiar al muchacho que continuaba con su tarea.

- Pongámonos en marcha – dijo el chico mientras señalaba una dirección contraria a la de sus compañeros.

Después de unos minutos y de haber eliminado en su mayoría todos los signos que permitieran localizar suposición y la de sus compañeros los dos se dedicaron a crear rastros de señuelo.

- Tengo mucha suerte de que alguien de tan alto nivel me acompañe – dijo Aoi sonriendo mientras señalaba a su compañero – hace unas horas pensé que seria el fin, que estaría muerto.

- Fue una emboscada – dijo el joven en tono serio – no es algo que se pueda prevenir, ni tampoco algo de lo que se deba estar avergonzado.

- Por lo menos tenia la confianza de que nuestros lideres – dijo Aoi con voz alegre – enviaría a un grupo fuerte a salvarnos, pero nunca imagine que seria alguien de tan alto nivel como tu.

- La misión lo requería – dijo el joven mientras seguía creando señuelos – además los lideres también tenían un objetivo mas.

- ¿Un objetivo mas? – dijo Aoi sorprendido.

- Si – dijo el joven con un tono muy seco – rescatarlos era uno de ellos y si todo sale de la manera en que fue planeada ahora mismo todos están a salvo.

- Estas muy confiado de que todos están a salvo – dijo Aoi sonriendo – los rumores sobre ti son muy ciertos eres alguien que actúa con mucha cautela y que antes de cada movimiento piensas fríamente todo.

- Si quieres vivir en esta clase de mundo – dijo el joven muy serio mientras miraba a Aoi – debes saber como son las cosas.

- Se ve que tu vida ha sido bastante dura – dijo Aoi tratando de averiguar mas del chico.

- Toda vida es dura de una u otra forma siempre es así – respondió el joven que continuaba mirando a Aoi.

- Ojala nada malo les ocurra a Ibuki y los demás – dijo Aoi con tono preocupado mirando en la dirección donde habían ido sus amigos – todos ellos han estado siempre junto a mi y me ha ayudado mucho.

- Estarán bien – dijo el joven en tono serio.

- Siempre hablan con tanta confianza – dijo Aoi sonriéndole nuevamente a su compañero.

- Si todo se hizo siguiendo el plan entonces no debería haber ningún motivo para preocuparse – dijo el joven manteniendo su seriedad.

- Me preocupo de todas maneras – dijo Aoi cambiando su voz a un tono mas serio – si algo falla, ellos y nosotros estaríamos a merced del enemigo, tengo miedo de morir yo…

Antes de que Aoi pudiera terminar con sus palabras el brazo del joven lo atravesó junto en el estomago dejándolo agonizante.

- Geninn Aoi – dijo el joven con voz seria – los líderes me enviaron al rescate de sus ninjas y además a eliminar al traidor que ha filtrado información a nuestros enemigos y que el día de hoy condujo a sus compañeros a una emboscada.

- Tu… im… imbécil – dijo Aoi mientras sentía como poco a poco moría – los demás… ahora son prisioneros.

- Crees que no supe desde el inicio que darías la información del escape – dijo el joven con voz seria – la ruta que te mostré era falsa, justo cuando Ibuki partía la intercambie.

- Mal… dito… - dijo Aoi agonizante.

- Además no te preocupes de que me apresen – dijo el joven soltando en el suelo a Aoi – asesine a todos los grupos secundarios antes de ir con ustedes, además otro ninja mas se encargo de terminar de asesinar a los quince ninjas restantes, así que solo somos tu y yo.

- ¿Cómo… como supiste? – pregunto Aoi sintiendo una enorme dificultad para respirar.

- Cuando peleabas en contra de esos ninjas – respondió el joven – cuando uno de ellos lanzo un kunai contra ti y te rasgo el hombro, uso su mano derecha siendo zurdo, cuando eres un profesional no hay necesidad de cambiar de mano para no fallar tu objetivo, pero el tuvo que hacerlo descubriéndote.

Un silencio cubrió el sitio, el joven comprendió que Aoi había muerto y tomo su cadáver con mucho cuidado emprendiendo el regreso a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

- Descuida a pesar de todo – dijo el joven dirigiéndose al cadáver en su espalda – aun así para todos los demás tendrás un funeral de héroe por haber caído en la batalla y con enorme valor ayudar a salvar a tus compañeros y subordinados.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Ibuki que estaba en la entrada, esperando seguramente el regreso de su amigo.

- ¡No… no…! – dijo Ibuki al mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

- ¿Qué… que paso? – pregunto Ibuki mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos y su rostro se cubría de una tristeza enorme.

- Tuvimos que pelear – respondió serio el joven – un enemigo a traición le dio muerte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo protegiste? – pregunto lleno de coraje Ibuki.

- Yo también estaba peleando – dijo el joven con una completa frialdad.

Sin dejar que Ibuki pudiera seguir hablando, continuo su camino llevando el cuerpo de Aoi hasta el cuartel general donde lo presento a sus lideres, he informo a sus familiares quienes hicieron una escena de completa tristeza y perdida, el único hijo de un matrimonio joven era ahora un cuerpo sin vida, el llanto de su madre hacia que el corazón de todos los presentes se desgarrara, incluso el de su padre que intentaba guardar la compostura sin poder evitar el correr de innumerables lagrimas de sus ojos al ver como su esposa abrazaba a su hijo muerto.

Ante esa escena el joven no sentía nada, ni siquiera el mas simple de los sentimientos para el eso había sido solamente una muerte, ni el hecho de que el asesino de esa persona fuera el le traía alguna reacción, la muerte simplemente era parte de su vida, día a día había sido llevado por un camino en el cual la vida de una persona era algo insignificante.

Así que era imposible sentir algo por eso, a sus cortos quince años el ya había asesinado a mas personas de las que podía recordar, era un verdugo, un ejecutor siempre asesinando por mandato, sin llegar a cuestionar sin mostrar piedad o remordimiento.

Se excluyo de los demás por propia elección, su forma de vida no encajaba en una sociedad común su medio era la batalla su corazón estaba en la guerra.

- Los lideres quieren hablarte – dijo un ninja dirigiéndose al joven que seguía observando.

- Entiendo – dijo con voz seca.

Cuando recorría el corredor la madre de Aoi tomo su brazo envuelta en llanto evitando que se moviera, petrificando por un segundo al chico con esa acción.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la mujer entre su llanto – gracias a ti al menos tenemos el cuerpo de nuestro hijo y podremos darle un entierro como debe ser, muchas gracias.

El no respondió nada simplemente continuo su camino hacia la oficina de los líderes mientras la madre de Aoi yacía arrodillada repitiendo una y otra vez "gracias" al muchacho por su acción.

Inmediatamente al entrar el chico se coloco en sus rodillas mientras miraba a los lideres de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, y comenzó a dar su reporte completo de todo lo ocurrido desde las muertes de los ninjas enemigos, como el asesinato del traidor Aoi, era observado con atención por los dirigentes.

Que notaban como en el existían no solo una gran capacidad para realizar estrategias, sino también un instinto despiadado y una gran ira completamente contrastante con su actitud usual era como si explotara por unos instantes liberando sus sentimientos completamente.

- Entonces no existió ninguna dificultad – dijo uno de los dirigentes.

- Ninguna – respondió el joven sereno – realice el asesinato exitoso de treinta y cinco ninjas enemigos, más la ejecución del traidor Aoi sin mayor dificultad.

- Entonces por el momento puedes retirarte – dijo otro de los dirigentes mientras entregaba un pequeño saco al muchacho – estos son tus honorarios por la misión, se te adiciono un extra por la ejecución, como sabes eso no se registrara así que por favor inventa alguna excusa por eso.

- Entiendo – dijo el joven guardando el saco.

- Antes de que te vayas – dijo otro de los dirigentes deteniéndolo – hay una cosa mas, debes acudir al funeral del Geninn Aoi y presentarle tus respetos.

- Entiendo – dijo nuevamente el joven en tono seco.

El joven se dirigía a la salida mientras tocaba el saco que había recibido tratando de averiguar cuanto contenía, y sin poder ocultárselo a si mismo sentía una extraña emoción por portar esa cantidad que aunque no sabia cuanto seria significaba el resultado final de lo que había realizado.

- ¡Hey Kakuzu! – dijo Ibuki llamando al joven que salía del cuartel.

- ¿Dime? – pregunto fríamente Kakuzu.

- ¿Iras al funeral de Aoi? – pregunto Ibuki mientras mostraba aun una gran conmoción.

- Si – respondió Kakuzu seco.

- ¿Te molestaría que fuéramos juntos? – pregunto nuevamente Ibuki mientras comenzaba a sollozar un poco.

- Pasare por ti esta tarde – dijo Kakuzu serio mientras se encaminaba a su casa.

Ibuki miro como Kakuzu se retiraba y no pudo evitar sentirse enojado y lleno de rabia por esa actitud fría y cruel ante la muerte de su amigo, si bien el nunca había sido parte de esa amistad como un camarada de la aldea debía por lo menos tener un mínimo de tristeza a su amigo.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes ser así?¡ - dijo Ibuki gritando enfurecido.

- ¿así como? – pregunto Kakuzu sin mostrar emoción

- Mi mejor amigo acaba de morir – dijo Ibuki enojado mientras miraba a Kakuzu lleno de odio – murió sin que yo pudiera estar a su lado, tu de todos tu fuiste el ultimo en verlo partir y no te importo, te convertiste en la ultima persona que miro Aoi, en el ultimo lazo a su amistad, ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que es eso? Y actúas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si la muerte no te tocara.

- ¿Terminaste? – dijo Kakuzu preparándose para irse.

- Eres un ser sin corazón – dijo Ibuki mientras lanzaba golpes contra Kakuzu quien no respondía – maldito enfermo, un amigo, un compañero acaba de morir y tu no tienes el mas mínimo rastro de emoción, ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Eres siquiera humano?

- ¿Pregunte si terminaste? – dijo Kakuzu mientras recibía los golpes de Ibuki.

- ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser así? – dijo Ibuki mientras terminaba por abrazar a Kakuzu - ¿Es que no existe nada que te importe?

- En este mundo no existe alguien a quien nada le importe – dijo Kakuzu mientras separaba a Ibuki y lo lanzaba al piso – ni siquiera los demonios o los monstruos viven sin algo que les importe sea algo, alguien o si mismos siempre hay algo.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Ibuki mientras reía con mayor fuerza.

- Eres un hipócrita – dijo Kakuzu serio – te dueles por una razón egoísta, no estas pensando en Aoi como persona, simplemente estas pensando en el porque ya no estará cerca de ti, porque no te hará sentir bien a ti, por mucho que lo disfraces y lo quieras evitar tu intentas superar la perdida de una cosa que te hacia sentir bien, no una persona.

- ¡¡Maldito!! – dijo Ibuki gritándole a Kakuzu llorando a pleno pulmón – maldito, maldito.

- Será mejor que vayamos por separado al funeral – dijo Kakuzu mientras se retiraba.

Kakuzu caminaba a su hogar en uno de los edificios centrales, su hogar era algo de apariencia lujosa, siendo los pisos de piedra pulida y madera de alta calidad, junto a decoraciones adquiridas en mercados de la Aldea, pinturas y plantas complementaban el lugar que más que el departamento de un joven reflejaba el hogar de alguien importante.

Y por que no serlo si para el mismo era alguien importante, su posición y su vida lo habían conducido hasta ese punto en el cual podía brindarse eso.

Después de tomar una comida y lavar su cuerpo en un agradable baño helado Kakuzu se preparo para relajarse hasta que llegara el momento de salir al funeral de que horas antes había asesinado.

- Esta es mi vida – pensó Kakuzu mientras observaba el lugar y terminaba por verse a si mismo – esto soy ahora, un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada un asesino y no me importa, los primeros recuerdos que tuve fueron el rostro de mis padres, que apenas tuvieron la oportunidad me entregaron a la Aldea como un soldado, un hijo de la guerra salvándose a si mismos de la miseria al recibir una buena recompensa, después de eso me volví propiedad de esta villa.

- Apenas y tuve la fuerza para sostener un kunai comenzó mi entrenamiento – continuo Kakuzu mientras miraba el techo de su hogar – pase una infancia llena de miseria, prohibiciones, castigos y entrenamientos infernales, todo lo necesario para crear una verdadera maquina de guerra desde siempre las únicas palabras que aprendí fueron ordenes, la verdad es que facilitaron mi vida en gran medida ellos ordenaban yo obedecía, incluso ahora eso es mi vida algo simple y sin complicaciones.

- A mis siete años realice mi primer asesinato – pensó Kakuzu mientras miraba sus manos – no podía siquiera que mi cuerpo fuera capaz de hacer eso, no recuerdo a quien asesine ¿fue un hombre o una mujer? No tengo idea pero ¿Acaso eso importa? Lo importante fue la sensación que es verdad durante mis entrenamientos escuche que existen cosas que no se olvidan o que solo se aprenden con la practica real, matar fue una de esas, una vez que mate me fue mucho mas fácil hacerlo una y otra vez.

- Pero hasta ahora no encuentro sentido del ¿por que? – continuo pensando Kakuzu - ¿Por qué hago lo que hago?, quiero decir soy fuerte, increíblemente hábil según se y tan despiadado que fui capaz de asesinar a mis maestros a los doce años, pensando que recibiría algún tipo de castigo termine reciñendo un titulo de los propios dirigentes como su verdugo personal, desde entonces he dedicado mi vida, mi esfuerzo y atención total a un único propósito, de seguir sus ordenes, soy su arma personal, su herramienta para sus propósitos.

- Me sorprende un poco observar a todos los demás – pensó Kakuzu mientras tocaba su rostro – las personas son en extremo complicadas, llenan sus vidas con emociones, llenan sus mentes con cientos de pensamientos, no comprenden su propia existencia y aun así intentan relacionarse unos con otros, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan imprudentes? ¿Cómo se puede entender una persona ajena a uno mismo?, cuando yo tenia diez años escuche conversaciones sobre los sentimientos que francamente me parecieron inútiles amor, cariño, amistad todo eso es inútil y mas cuando se basan en una estupida idea de que trabajando unidos por estos sentimientos las personas pueden volverse mucho mas fuertes.

- Esas ideas son inutiles – dijo Kakuzu en voz baja mientras miraba como llegaba la hora de ir al funeral de Aoi.

Kakuzu salio de su hogar rumbo a el funeral mientras observaba a los aldeanos realizar sus tareas, desinteresados por el mundo exterior, el mundo ninja que gobernaba en esos momentos donde nada estaba claro y el blanco y negro puros no existían solamente, era todo una escala de colores.

Pero las personas comunes siempre intentan escapar de lo que les traiga dificultades, es instinto humano y de conservación el mantener un espacio entre las personas y los problemas, intentaba llevar una vida de "paz" para Kakuzu era extraño aunque no le molestaba ese tipo de actitud, después de todo tiempo atrás el comprendió que también había escapado de los problemas de la vida a su forma.

Sin embargo existían cosas que no comprendía, como el ver a personas reír juntas o jugar, era extraño dada la naturaleza de la persona como un ser sociable pero no amistoso, la sociedad se basa en la obtención de beneficios personales.

Desde el punto de vista biológico era correcto, pero para Kakuzu el compartir sentimientos era ilógico, si las personas realmente necesitaran expresar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos estonces era posible que la individualidad de todos se perdiera.

Aun así miraba personas hablarse entre ellos, convivir, mostrarse sentimientos, mantener uniones familiares, mantener nexos y lazos, con familias, personas, amigos, parejas un mundo donde las emociones fluyen constituyen un tremendo peligro debido del precio a pagar.

Incluso Kakuzu que vivía con una carga sobre su propia persona, matar implica liberarse de sentimientos, llenar su corazón con un irónico y completo vacío, sumiéndose en la falta de emoción para llevar a cabo un exitoso homicidio, pero el poseía una inmensa furia en su corazón que cuando eran liberadas creaban una explosión que lo cegaba por un instante anulando su pensamiento.

Al llegar al sitio del funeral, la misma escena que había presenciado anteriormente se daba esta vez con un numero aun mayor de personas, parientes, amigos todos ellos llorando la perdida de un ser querido, todo un cúmulo de emociones hondeándose como un torbellino, azotaban en Kakuzu como si se trataran de una simple brisa contra una montaña.

Cuando todo da sus condolencias y respeto a la familia sintió un tanto de decepción y molestia al tener que ser hipócrita, cuando a su madre y padre les decía "mis mas sinceras condolencias" sin ningún tipo de valor real.

Además observo como Ibuki permanecía apartado y eso le resultaba sumamente agradable en lo personal era suficiente lidiar consigo y esa falsa como para tener que entablar alguna conversación con otra persona.

Después de que Kakuzu se retiro mientras que los lideres lo observaron con interés, decidiendo al día siguiente celebrar una asamblea en la que se decidirían las políticas a seguir.

- La guerra esta en punto critico – dijo uno de los lideres mientras revisaba varios pergaminos – según nuestras fuentes, los conflictos están tomando nuevos rumbos y por fin todo este caos empieza a dar orden, existen países que empiezan a consolidar sus fronteras y gobiernos, el nuestro no es la excepción somos pequeños en comparación a otras áreas pero el intervenir rápidamente y consolidar nuestro dominio ayudara a futuro, sin mencionar que nuestro poder se dará a la alza al formar alianzas rápidas con los consolidados.

- Por el momento en el área donde se ubica los dos clanes de la región de fuego – dijo otro de los dirigentes viendo un mapa – han mostrado su supremacía y poderío, los Uchiha liderados por Madara Uchiha quien ahora tomo el control completo de su clan después de la muerte de su hermano y los Senju liderados por un llamado prodigio Hashirama Senju, después de pensar que ambos llevarían su lucha hasta el final, nos han sorprendido anunciando al mundo su alianza y la creación de una Aldea Oculta cuyo nombre residirá en la hoja.

- Será el momento de liderar una oleada de ataques en contra de nuestros enemigos mas aguerridos – dijo otro de los lideres – para con ello debilitarlos al punto de lograr nuestra supremacía, es por ello que a partir de los próximos meses debemos liderar una campaña con el fin de que la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada sea la aldea insignia de este país.

- Para ello debemos alistar a nuestra elite – dijo otro líder sumándose a la discusión – llevaremos esta contienda en dos sentidos diferentes, nuestra supremacía dependerá de la sincronía de ambas, necesitaremos un ejecutor que realice las misiones que ningún otro de nuestros ninjas debe hacer, por el motivo de que si ocurre algo así habría la posibilidad de que nuestros enemigos se unan terminándonos, debemos recordar ante todo que no somos los mas poderosos así que debemos ser los mas astutos.

- Si me lo permiten – dijo el primer dirigente que hablo – propongo a Kakuzu, en el pasado a mostrado ser de una utilidad extrema llegando a realizar actos que ningún otro ninja ha logrado con anterioridad, es un joven que fue donado a nuestras filas desde que tenia un año de edad, ha sido alimentado con la doctrina de la batalla y además ha mostrado una ambición por la victoria que hasta la fecha lo ha conducido a tal.

- Kakuzu es una excelente opción – dijo el segundo líder que hablo – es alguien que dedicara cuerpo y alma a nuestros propósitos, a pesar de su naturaleza tan contrastante a la de nuestros demás ninjas, su tipo de chakra de tierra lo hace un ninja extraño para una aldea donde el chakra de agua es la mayor especialidad, sin embargo ha sido capaz de adoptar una conducta impecable de obediencia llegando a la elite de nuestras filas en su corta vida, eso adema significa que su juventud nos permitirá manejarlo mejor evitando que seamos juzgados de alguna manera por su causa.

- Sin embargo – dijo el ultimo dirigente que hablo – debemos mantener en un nivel secreto sus acciones dejando también a la vista otra, darle este tipo de control a Kakuzu será contraproducente si llega a desarrollar algún tipo de rebeldía, así que además de eso deberá ser inmediatamente contenido, junto a esa advertencia también presento una recomendación para que se entrenado en una manera especializada, si bien su tipo de chakra resulta inusual no podemos negar el hecho que nosotros mismo tenemos chakras diferentes a dominante así que pulir al limite sus habilidades con las enseñanzas de sus técnicas se hará aun mas valioso para nosotros y será mas fácil alcanzar nuestras metas.

- Ambas son cosas loables – dijo el tercer dirigente uniéndose a su compañero – Kakuzu debe ser entrenado en las técnicas de combate y técnicas ninja hasta que pueda pulirse por completo, además de que recomiendo un entrenamiento en las artes ilusorias, para su combate y su defensa.

- Lo autorizamos – dijeron los demás dirigentes a coro.

- A partir de mañana el joven Kakuzu deberá practicar lo dicho – acordaron en conjunto los lideres – al no haber otro ninja especializado en estas artes será necesario que se maneje como un autodidacta, tendrá un acceso de nivel dos a la biblioteca de pergaminos de la Aldea, en cuanto al combate se le enseñara con la ayuda de los mejores miembros de la elite y las técnicas con los lideres del departamento de genjutsu.

A la madrugada siguiente dos ninja heraldo fueron a la casa de Kakuzu a darle de manera detallada las instrucciones de los líderes.

En las instrucciones estaban el desarrollar sus habilidades al máximo de manera autodidacta por medio de los pergaminos que tendría a la mano, llevar un nuevo entrenamiento con un alto régimen físico y asistir a la integración a las técnicas ilusorias.

En realidad eso era una noticia que hubiera aterrado a cualquier otro, pero para el seria simplemente una nueva orden que debería ser completada para beneficio de sus líderes, una actualización y mejora para su herramienta, eso era el único concepto que importaba y era la realidad de las cosas.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que su entrenamiento intensivo inicio, Kakuzu era ahora alguien mucho más fuerte que antes, preocupado en el desarrollo de su propio poder para poder servir a los demás,

Durante ese tiempo fue sometido a lo que llamarían toda una tortura, recibiendo entrenamiento físico mas allá de las capacidades de alguien normal, exageradas incluso para alguien extraordinario, desarrollando una fuerza inhumana.

A la par de una nueva capacidad de análisis debido a los entrenamientos mentales a los que fue sometido, con objetivo de fortalecer su defensa a ataques mentales debió incrementar sus sentidos de lógica he inteligencia, además de autocontrol mental a la hora de manejar situaciones de elección.

Física y mentalmente había llegado a los límites que rea capaz de explorar, superando hace tiempo sus propias expectativas sobre si mismo.

Su mentalidad también había tenido un cambio, a la par de su entrenamiento había llevado a cabo innumerables misiones en las cuales había recolectado información, había asesinado innumerables enemigos ninja, incluso había eliminado blancos civiles con el fin de satisfacer las ordenes de sus superiores.

Pero en el había nacido un sentimiento que solo un humano podría tener y no una herramienta así que Kakuzu de autonombro para la edad de veinte años como una "herramienta humana" tomando las capacidades de una herramienta en cuanto a su conducta servil y además sumando su potencial como persona.

Cuando estudiaba los pergaminos de las técnicas de tipo Doton no pudo evitar observar las diferentes técnicas de los elementos Suiton, Katon, Raiton y Futon todas y cada una con potencial y desventajas que se compensaría y aumentarían si fuera posible el manejarlas todas a gusto pero también aprendió que esa era una cosa muy difícil de realizar.

Aprendió sobre los diferentes seres bendecidos por dones que les permitían ser capaces de llevar a cabo eso, leyó sobre el sharingan de los Uchiha capaz de memorizar los elementos dejando realizar las técnicas aprendidas de esa manera poseedor de ciertos limites hasta donde era conocida, además del rinnegan legendario y conocido como la mas poderosa técnica ocular jamás antes concebida la cual permitía el control absoluto de los cinco elementos he incluso de los medios de la naturaleza.

Kakuzu sintió envidia por quienes poseían semejantes dones que les permitían ser completos, no unos simples ninjas limitados a su propio destino.

El ahora deseaba conocer el camino a el manejo de todos ellos, la manera en que pudiera ser completo llegando a servir completamente a todos sus lideres, permitiéndole ser el mejor ninja reconocido por todos y principalmente por si mismo.

Tal fue su curiosidad y deseo que lo llevaron a buscar entre todo lo que le fue permitido ver la manera de obtener tales dones, sin mucho éxito hasta que por azares del mismo destino que había llevado de manera tan extraña su vida, un pergamino viejo y sumamente maltratado hacia referencia a uno de los máximos dones de la Aldea, proveniente de un clan sin nombre en esos días, desarrollada por gente amante del poder y de la búsqueda de la liberación de los obstáculos.

Por su antigüedad mucho estaba de manera in entendible pero lo poco que logro entender fue que existía el medio para lograr superar las limitaciones de las naturalezas haciendo al usuario capaz de superar las debilidades de nacimiento superando las mismas líneas sucesoras, burlando incluso a la misma muerte.

Sin embargo existía un peligro que no estaba especificado un simplemente la mención a aceptar vivir como un ser despreciable y repudiado.

"Aceptar ser lo inaceptable con tal de superar la propia debilidad", eran las palabras que también decían en el escrito.

Lo único que conocía de la técnica era el nombre, Jiongu era lo único que conocía de ella "Miedo de rencor de tierra" parecía como si tuviera una referencia a ella.

Después de eso intento descubrir sus secretos, pero esta estaba altamente custodiada si era que aun existía, era negada y escondida como si se tratara de un secreto de máximo estado.

Todas las referencias y accesos estaban mas allá de su propio alcance solo los líderes de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla parecían tener alguno conocimiento de esa técnica y sin embargo no parecía que ninguna lo dominara haciendo que naciera aun más curiosidad por encontrarla.

En una de su búsqueda fue reprendido por uno de los líderes de la Aldea.

- Kakuzu – dijo el líder mientras observaba al Kakuzo ser inmovilizado por un grupo de ninjas – me sorprende de gran manera tu acción.

- Pido disculpas líder – dijo Kakuzu mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Eres la persona que menos esperaba que realizara un acto así – reprendió el líder.

- Nuevamente ofrezco una disculpa – dijo Kakuzu en tonos serio – suplico que no me perdone por mi acción.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto representa realmente? – pregunto el líder mientras ordenaba que lo liberaran.

- Se que es algo fuera de mi alcance – dijo Kakuzu serio mientras se arrodillaba.

- Es algo que una simple disculpa no podrá salvarte – dijo el líder con enojo – lo que hiciste raya casi en la traición, intentas revivir una técnica prohibida y barbarica, la razón por la que fue prohibida fue por que es algo inhumano, Jiongu es un nombre que ni siquiera deberías conocer.

- Pido una disculpa sincera – dijo Kakuzu poniendo su rostro en el piso en señal de reverencia.

- Por tu conducta intachable en los pasados años – dijo el líder serenándose – y por todos los aportes que has hecho a nuestra Aldea, puedo dejar pasar esto con la condición de que entregues cualquier información sobres esta técnica al cuartel general y que prometas olvidar tu búsqueda.

- así será – dijo Kakuzu serio mientras se ponía de pie – mañana a primera hora les entregare todo lo que encontré.

- Que sea hoy mismo por favor – dijo el líder en tono de autoridad.

Desde ese día a pesar de que lo molestara Kakuzu decidió que no debía contrariar a sus superiores, trataba de creer que había una buena razón para que esa técnica estuviera lejos de su alcance.

- La función de una herramienta es servir – pensó Kakuzu serenándose a si mismo – no es cuestionar.

Unos meses pasaron desde que fue reprendido, y Kakuzu no pudo evitar sentirse aun molesto y lleno de curiosidad, sin embargo sus misiones le daban una distracción de su propia mente, las cosas estaban muy animadas.

Las noticias habían llegado rápidamente a los oídos de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, después de que la mayoría de clanes habían consolidado y formado aldeas junto a los gobiernos, uno en particular atrajo ala atención de los líderes.

La noticia era el duelo que se había tenido en el punto conocido como ahora como el Valle del Final debido a la importancia de la batalla, ahora Konoha tenia un líder anterior líder del clan Senju y co-fundador de la Aldea, ahora conocido como Shodaime estableciendo completamente la cadena de mando.

Sin embargo existió una apertura en todo ese movimiento, debido a la guerra civil hecha por Madara al intentar tomar el dominio de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Para los líderes de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada era el momento de disolver y conquistar dicho lugar, erradicando a su líder y ninja insignia los demás clanes no tendrían mas opción que aceptar sus condiciones, logrando expandir su territorio en una enorme manera, sin mencionar los beneficios para su propio país.

El mejor elemento de la Aldea era sin lugar a dudas Kakuzu, su entrenamiento lo había convertido en la opción obvia.

- ¿Entiendes la naturaleza de la misión? – pregunto uno de los lideres.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Kakuzu mientras miraba los archivos del Shodaime.

- Tienes que acabarlo – dijo otro de los lideres – tienes que asesinarlo, debido a que de ello dependen todos nuestros planes.

- En esta ocasión en especial no será tolerada una falla – dijo otro de los lideres – será una misión en solitario y será ejecutada de forma secreta, es por eso que esperamos que actúes de la mejor manera y tengas éxito.

- Gracias a tu entrenamiento – dijo otro líder mientras miraba a los demás – y tus años de experiencia debido a tu completa vida en el mundo ninja estas mas que capacitado para derrotar a el líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

- Según nuestras fuentes – dijo nuevamente uno de los lideres – encontraras al objetivo acompañado de solo una pequeña escolta, lo cual facilitara la misión, además debido al caos que aun hay los refuerzos tardaran mucho en llegar.

- Es la oportunidad de oro – dijo nuevamente otro líder – no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar ya que después de ese único intento será imposible otro nuevo.

- Nuevamente – dijo uno de los líderes - ¿Entiendes lo que esta misión significa?

- Si – dijo Kakuzu sin dudarlo con una voz seria – comprendo a la perfección las ordenes y la importancia que esto acarrea, además de que entiendo que esto es una oportunidad única que admite errores.

En la mente de Kakuzu existía una sola idea, un solo objetivo, algo que retumbaba en su mente como un eco permanente "derrotar al Shodaime de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja".

Sus líderes lo habían ordenado convirtiendo su palabra en ley para Kakuzu, así que esa tarde preparo sus cosas, ordeno su hogar y medito en soledad, liberando su mente preparándola para matar a un objetivo que era reconocido como un ninja de alto nivel.

Cuando salio por la noche mientras recorría los campos en su caminata, limpiaba sus dudas, sus preguntas, sus cuestionamientos, todo ello para dar paso al vacío emocional que permitía a alguien volverse un completo asesino.

El lugar de la pelea se encontraba en un valle, a varios kilómetros de cualquier punto donde pudieran existir refuerzos enemigos.

La escolta del objetivo apenas era de cuatro ninjas que se separaron para examinar el lugar, cosa que Kakuzu utilizo para eliminarlos silenciosamente acercándose al final a su objetivo principal.

- Me preguntaba cuando vendrías por mí – dijo Shodaime serio – ¿Te molestaría salir y presentarte?

- Así que sabias que estaba aquí – dijo Kakuzu saliendo del piso.

- Soy bastante hábil en cuanto a rastreo – dijo Shodaime con voz seria – sabía que estabas aquí y también que eliminaste a mi escolta.

- Eres realmente hábil – dijo Kakuzu también con voz seria.

- Por lo que pude sentir tu también lo eres – dijo Shodaime seriamente - ¿Realmente era necesario asesinar a mis escoltas?

- Es una de las reglas del asesinato – respondió Kakuzu un poco sarcástico y haciendo evidente su intención – primero eliminar a los objetivos secundarios y al final terminar el trabajo.

- Si lo que deseabas era un duelo – dijo Shodaime mientras miraba a Kakuzu – con gusto te lo hubiera aceptado.

- Si retar al líder de una Aldea fuera tan sencillo – dijo Kakuzu con voz seria – no crees que hubiera sido lo primero que hubiéramos hecho.

- De cualquier manera supongo que solamente nos queda pelear – dijo Shodaime mientras observaba fijamente a Kakuzu – así que mejor iniciamos con esto.

- Opino igual – dijo Kakuzu mientras se lanzaba en contra de Shodaime.

La pelea inicio con un ritmo lento, ambos lanzaba y esquivaban los golpes de su oponente analizando las acciones del rival intentando comprender sus movimientos, acelerando poco a poco su taijutsu presionándose mutuamente.

Shodaime llevo poco a poco a Kakuzu a la posición de defensa derribándolo al final con una patada baja a sus piernas con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer, después de eso con su pierna derecha lanzo una patada en guillotina a Kakuzu que solamente atino a defenderse, recibiendo el impacto en sus antebrazos desviando la mayor parte de la fuerza de su ataque creando un hueco en el suelo por ese impacto.

Sin embargo Kakuzu se levanto ágilmente lanzando un golpe en el hombro derecho de Shodaime haciendo perder un poco su defensa debido a la fuerza inhumana del ataque, remandándolo con un golpe de lleno en el rostros que lo hizo volar varios metros por el aire para termina chocando con una roca que freno de lleno su trayectoria.

De la misma manera que su oponente Shodaime se puso de pie sin ninguna señal de daño, lanzándose ambos de inmediato uno contra el otro con ataques de gran fuerza que al chocar creaban un eco en la soledad del valle.

- Eres bastante bueno – dijo Shodaime mientras lanzaba a Kakuzu contra unas rocas.

- Tu tampoco eres malo – dijo Kakuzu incorporándose instantáneamente.

La pelea se extendió unos minutos mas en los cuales sus cuerpos eran únicamente sus armas, no por no portar armas sino mas bien porque sabían que las simples armas que portaban no podrían hacer algún daño a su rival.

- Es tiempo de ponerme serio – dijo Shodaime a la vez que realizaba una serie de sellos que terminaron en un chorro de agua a presión que impacto a Kakuzu en pleno pecho derribándolo inmediatamente.

- Esa técnica es bastante poderosa – dijo Kakuzu mientras se ponía de pie mostrándose ileso pero con un color más oscuro a lo normal que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

- Ya veo – dijo Shodaime viendo con algo de sorpresa a su enemigo – así que eres del tipo Doton, sin embargo tu nivel de defensa debe ser de clase superior para resistir mi ataque.

- Soy suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un ataque de naturaleza Suiton – dijo Kakuzu sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo al reconocer la fuerza de su rival – esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé.

- Opinamos exactamente igual – dijo Shodaime mientras comenzaba a lanzar más chorros de agua contra Kakuzu que eran repelidos por placas de piedra elevadas con una técnica de este, pero que terminaban destrozadas al primer impacto.

La batalla seguía mientras los dos comenzaban a mostrar sus técnicas, nuevamente en un juego de resistencia que ninguno de los dos tenia pensado ceder, técnica a técnica se atacaban y defendían sin mostrar un mínimo de debilidad o daño.

Shodaime comenzó con una ofensiva mayor al crear con una de sus técnicas un lago en el valle, dándole la ventaja ya que aumentaba significativamente el poder y la cantidad de ataques pasando de simples chorros de agua a ráfagas continuas de ataques, pero Kakuzu se arreglo creando una especie de meseta en el centro del lago por medio del cual creaba un continuo escudo a los embistes del rival.

En una pequeña apertura Kakuzu golpeo a Shodaime de lleno con su cuerpo endurecido elevando su poder ofensivo a un nivel mucho mayor, tanto que su rival termino enterrado en un cráter creado ante el choque de su cuerpo y el suelo, formando no solo eso sino también un estridente eco, parecido a un trueno.

Kakuzu sin embargo rápidamente se coloco en defensa puesto que al golpear a Shodaime se dio cuenta de algo mas, que comprobó totalmente al ver como este salía del cráter solamente con heridas superficiales y un tono de piel familiar.

- Así que también eres un usuario Doton – dijo Kakuzu con voz seria – esto se vuelve mas y mas interesante.

- No pensé que tendría que mostrarte esta técnica – dijo Shodaime con la voz un poco adolorida – significa que eres un rival sumamente peligroso.

Nuevamente ambos comenzaron la batalla esta vez de una manera mas brutal, técnica a técnica, golpe a golpe, Kakuzu sentía como ese asesinato se convertía en una pelea contra un rival formidable, su cuerpo se emocionaba y su corazón por primera vez latía con una inusual excitación, liberando su naturaleza verdadera como un ser lleno de brutalidad y violencia.

Esto se reflejaba en su velocidad pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este termino derribando a Shodaime para después saltar encima de él, he iniciar un ataque parecido al de una bestia salvaje que intenta despedazar su presa, en una lluvia de golpes creo poco a poco un cráter mucho mas profundo que los anteriores con la ayuda de su fuerza y su técnica de endurecimiento.

Aun con la defensa de Shodaime que era similar, ante esa lluvia de golpes este no pudo evitar verse lastimado sintiendo como su rival en varias ocasiones casi lo hacia perder la conciencia.

Los ojos de Kakuzu se iluminaron con su sentimiento de violencia, quería acabar con Shodaime, quería destrozarlo verdaderamente, viendo fijamente su rostro y más aun el protector que llevaba en la frente con ese símbolo de la hoja que en esos momentos lo llenaba más de ira.

Pero la habilidad de Shodaime dio un giro a la situación ya que con la ayuda de uno de sus jutsus termino por entrar en el suelo liberándose de la cadena de golpes, apareciendo esta vez detrás de Kakuzu y amedrentándolo con una patada sobre la nuca con una fuerza similar a la suya que lo termino derribando.

Esta vez era el quien estaba siendo golpeado repetidamente por una interminable serie de patadas de gran poder sobre todo su cuerpo, de la misma manera que su rival llevaba su blindaje pero aun así era traspasado de vez en cuando debido al ataque.

Shodaime se sintió un poco confiado a sentir un crujido en el cuerpo de su enemigo, pensando que había logrado traspasar de una buena vez la defensa, vio con decepción como este se desmoronaba frente a el revelando que se trataba de un clon señuelo.

- Veo que al fin comienzo a lastimarte – dijo Kakuzu un poco agitado.

- No veo que estés ileso tu tampoco – dijo el Shodaime sonriendo también agitado.

Como si ambos desearan recuperar fuerzas comenzaron una vez mas la contienda usando taijutsu esperando que el otro se viera mas afectado por los ataques anteriores.

Sin darse tregua los dos mantenían el mismo nivel de pelea sin ceder y sin avanzar parecía que eso podría ser decidido en una fracción de segundo.

Un error, una apertura y el oponente seguramente la aprovecharían para terminar con la vida del otro, pues cada uno de sus golpes estaba dirigido a un punto vital y tenia la intención de matar.

- Eres un maldito – dijo Shodaime mientras intentaba golpear a Kakuzu.

- Y tu eres un desgraciado que se niega a morir – dijo Kakuzu mientras esquivaba los ataques.

- Moriré, a su tiempo – dijo Shodaime mientras esta vez tomaba el papel de quien esquivaba – pero definitivamente no será en tus manos.

- Eres bastante presuntuoso – dijo Kakuzu mientras atacaba a toda velocidad – en serio creo que comienzas a agradarme.

- Lo dices en serio – dijo Shodaime mientras conectaba una patada en las costillas del rival.

- En serio – dijo Kakuzu mientras daba un codazo en la pierna de su oponente intentando destrozarla – por eso ahora quiero mas que nunca asesinarte.

- Debo admitir que eres muy persistente – dijo Shodaime mientras volvía a atacar – me recuerdas a alguien con quien pelee hace poco, solamente que tus ojos no son como los suyos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kakuzo mientras intentaba tomar desprevenido a Shodaime.

- Sus ojos estaba llenos de codicia – dijo Shodaime mientras tomaba un poco de distancia de Kakuzu – una codicia con ninguna, creo que esa persona jamás podrá tener suficiente, aun teniéndolo todo su sed y su codicia jamás podrán parar, pero tus ojos son muy diferentes miro en ellos ira y violencia, se diría que eres todo un asesino pero yo veo algo mas en ti, te falta algo.

- ¿Me falta algo? – dijo Kakuzu aprovechando ese discurso para atrapar a Shodaime por las piernas con una de sus técnicas.

Viéndolo atrapado Kakuzu se preparaba para rematarlo con la ayuda de un pico que creo en el suelo cuando presencio como era envuelto en una serie de ataduras hechas de madera, que le comprimieron haciéndole imposible llevar a cabo su tarea.

Además vio como de las manos de Shodaime salían lanzar de madera que se dirigían contra el, por una fracción de segundo Kakuzu fue capaz de escapar de un ataque que sin duda le hubiera causado un daño severo, pues logro liberarse de los anillos gracias a su fuerza y esquivar esas lanzas rodando hacia un lado para después ver como la madera desaparecía en el suelo sin dejar rastro y sin dejarle a el duda de que se trataba de una técnica ninja.

Pero cual podría ser, ¿Doton? ¿Suiton? Imposible no parecía tener sentido, Kakuzu no fue capaz de entender que ocurría pues su pierna estaba atrapada por una abrazadera de madera y a su lado aparecía un extraño aparato de madera parecido a una trampa de oso que se cerro rápidamente.

Pero de nuevo con habilidad logro escapar por escasas fracciones de segundo, enfrentándose esta vez a numerosas trampas que esquivaba además de ataques con lanzas de madera de diferentes lugares, no podía predecir su aparición solamente se podía limitar a esquivar y defender.

Las pocas veces que lograba acercarse lo suficiente como para golpear a Shodaime este se defendía co la ayuda de muros de gruesa madera que bloqueaban los ataques y después se dividían formando lanzas que atacaban a alta velocidad.

- En la pelea que tuve contra esa persona – dijo Shodaime con voz cansada – fue necesario que utilizara esta técnica, si de algo te sirve que yo la utilice sobre ti significa que realmente eres fuerte, prepárate a conocer mi creación el elemento Makuton.

Y mientras Shodaime realizaba varios signos que Kakuzu no logro identificar por completo, este golpeo el piso con ambas manos creando un bosque espeso alrededor de su rival, dejándolo rodeado y sumido en una oscuridad debido a la espesura.

Kakuzu de inmediato intento escapar pero no pudo debido a que el bosque parecía cambiar constantemente, con una voluntad propia convirtiéndose en una celda.

Sintió como su brazo fue herido por una lanza de madera que salía de uno de los árboles, he inmediatamente endureció su cuerpo pues comenzó un interminable numero de ataques de ese bosque, cada árbol era en si una enorme trampa llena de sorpresas lanzas de madera salían de estos por centenares, tan duras como el acero y con un increíble filo en poco tiempo lograron herir a Kakuzu aun con su armadura y sus técnicas de defensa.

No había un escape en tierra incontables ataques lo lastimaban y en el aire era todavía peor puesto que no podía apoyarse en los árboles sin ser atacando por las lanzas que aun cuando esquivara de una misma lanza un numero muy grande de otras podían salir y atacar repitiendo el proceso.

Su cuerpo perdía fuerza rápidamente pues tenia heridas considerables, hasta que por fin cedió, terminando capturado por los árboles que abrieron paso a Shodaime quien miro a Kakuzu totalmente maltrecho y con una nueva serie de sellos termino un ultimo jutsu con el que aseguraba la victoria estaría completa.

- Mokuton Sheone no jutsu – dijo Shodaime mientras miraba a los ojos a Kakuzu.

Las ramas que sujetaba fueron enredándose entre si como si se trataran de un capullo poco a poco todo el bosque termino entrelazado formando un gigantesco árbol en cuyo tronco estaba atrapado Kakuzu que estaba casi sin conciencia, solamente veía la sombra de Shodaime retirarse del lugar y después escucho una especie de explosión que se acercaba poco a poco a él.

- Ni siquiera se tu nombre – dijo Shodaime mientras se alejaba – pero resultaste un buen rival.

El árbol comenzó a explotar desde las raíces hasta subir por el tronco, en medio de una explosión enorme desapareció el inmenso árbol lanzando por el cielo a Kakuzu debido a la onda explosiva, cayendo de pleno en el suelo haciendo un terrible sonido seco propio del choque de un saco sin vida.

La luz de un nuevo día iluminaba los restos de lo que un día antes había sido un valle tranquilo y ahora era un verdadero campo de batalla desolado, en que pareciera que una guerra se había desarrollado y no una batalla entre dos únicos adversarios.

En el lugar mas desolado un cuerpo es cubierto de los rayos del sol, con el aspecto de un muerto, y una posición similar a un títere cuyas cuerdas han sido cortadas, Kakuzu reposa sin ningún sentido, como si hubiera muerto.

Hasta que con una bocanada de aire y un largo quejido de agonía logra dar señal de vida, con mucho trabajo logra incorporarse reuniendo energías para lograr salir de hay en sus propios pies, llega a una cabaña abandonada cercana, donde una noche antes dejo algunas cosas.

Cosas que ahora utiliza para darse atención medica el mismo entre quejidos y gritos logra por fin, suturar sus heridas, acomodar sus fracturas y sacar los proyectiles incrustados en su cuerpo, respirando desanimando pierde nuevamente el conocimiento debido a un analgésico y antibiótico ingerido por el mismo.

Al atardecer Kakuzu despertó con un dolor terrible en el cuerpo pero más aun con una enorme herida en su orgullo en poco mas de veinte años jamás había enfrentado el sentimiento o la propia derrota, su cuerpo dolía pero era su espíritu el que se sentía completamente fracturado.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Kakuzu en voz baja - ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué razón existe?

Ese sentimiento desgarraba su ser, había escuchado que la derrota era amarga pero la verdad es que también es una de esas cosas que solo se pueden experimentar una vez que sucedan.

Sus entrenamientos siempre hacían presente la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera, física y mentalmente la derrota siempre es parte de toda misión, pero ¿Cómo puedes enseñarle eso a alguien quien jamás la ha sentido?

Eso fue lo que le ocurrió con Kakuzu un ninja que jamás experimento la derrota ahora la saboreaba completamente destrozando su auto estima, si bien la derrota era sumamente repulsiva, lo era aun mas el saber que seguía vivo.

seguía vivo después de haber fallado en una misión que no debía fallar, en algo que no debería de fracasar el lo había hecho y aun así había sobrevivido.

Su mente ahora buscaba un propósito ¿Por que? Esa era la pregunta ¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Por qué perdió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que?, una herramienta sirve a su propósito desde que es creada hasta que resulta innecesaria, su vida es cumplir con su propósito, nada mas y nada menos pero que ocurre cuando la herramienta falla en su propósito y continua.

¿Acaso era posible que después de eso existiera un motivo mas para respirar?, fue vencido por alguien mucho mas fuerte y hábil, no existe ninguna vergüenza en perder ante alguien mejor y vivir, al menos eso pensaría una persona común o un ninja, pero Kakuzu una compleja arma humana no tenia la capacidad de entender algo así.

Después de despertar continuo con su propio tratamiento para darse por lo menos oportunidad de regresar a su país, donde no tenia una idea de cómo seria recibido al menos tenia la certeza de que seria seriamente reprendido.

Con dificultad y furia ante su fallo retorno a su Aldea de origen donde apenas cruzo la puerta principal fue recibido por un grupo de ninjas que lo escoltaron ante los líderes que se vieron forzados a realizar una audiencia de emergencia.

- ¡Haz fallado Kakuzu! – dijo uno de los lideres sumamente enojado.

- De todos nuestros posibles resultados este es el que menos consideramos – dijo otro de los lideres que estaba revisando documentos - ¿Tienes la minima idea de lo que debemos hacer?

- No señor – dijo Kakuzu adolorido por su reciente batalla.

- ¡No señor! – dijo otro de los lideres furioso - ¡No señor!, esta es tu respuesta después de traer el mas grande de los ridículos a nosotros, tienes idea de la cantidad de explicaciones que tendremos que darles a los señores feudales del país, eso sin mencionar que nuestras alianzas están en peligro y nuestro nombre como aldea principal esta comprometida de gran manera, todo eso sumando además al hecho de que tendremos que esperar las acciones de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja sumada además a su país, al cual no creo que le agradara el hecho de haber agredido al cabecilla de su principal fuerza militar.

- Sin mencionar la terrible vergüenza que has traído – dijo otro de los miembros al mirar a Kakuzu tambalearse – solo mírate, años de entrenamiento en las artes mas puras y mortales que existieron en esta aldea, puliéndote y convirtiéndote en la insignia de nuestra fuerza convirtiéndote en un símbolo de miedo y poder, ahora mira a nuestro brazo de castigo tambaleándose mientras se discute entre la vida y la muerte como un ser débil y patético, deshonrando nuestro arte y nuestras tradiciones, destruyendo nuestra imagen para el mundo, aun cuando tratemos de ocultar lo mas posible los hecho la verdad es que has acabado con nuestro poderío en una gran medida, nos has hundido en la sombra de la vergüenza.

- Eres una completa deshonra para todos – dijo el ultimo de los lideres en tono serio – para nosotros como tus lideres, para tus compañeros, para tu aldea has defraudado a todos y cada uno de los que alguna vez has pensado en ti, eres una desgracia tu sola existencia se ha convertido en una vergüenza para nosotros, quieres renegamos de tu debilidad y mediocridad.

Escuchando esas palabras Kakuzu sintió como su entera existencia se destruía, todo lo que alguna vez lo formo quedo destrozado, cada esfuerzo, cada necesidad de mejorar, todo se había convertido en nada, su propio ser se perdió.

Literalmente se derrumbo, sus ganas de sobrevivir, su deseo por realizar algo se acabaron, después de todo era un fracaso.

- Desde este día – dijo uno de los lideres dando una sentencia mientras los demás le daban la espalda a Kakuzu – serás confinado a nuestra prisión de máxima seguridad, serás despojado de todos tus derechos como ninja, todas tus posesiones, tus logros y registros a partir de ahora se manejaran como secreto máximo, después de esto lo único que nos queda es hacer que el mundo te olvide desapareciéndote, eliminando todos los rastros de ti, no se mostrara piedad ni misericordia por tu acción serás eliminado de la historia pero será mantenido con vida para que con tu carne y sufrimiento pagues la vergüenza y decepción que trajiste.

Kakuzu escucho sin decir ninguna palabra, sin entender nada cada palabra se fue grabando en los escombros que ahora lo formaban, no puedo entender nada mas allá de que había fallado, nos ofreció resistencia alguna cuando los guardias lo sometieron, parecía un ser sin espíritu, respiraba pero no sentía, no comprendía nada mas allá de que había fallado.

Fue ingresado en secreto a la prisión y encerrado en un nivel escondido, dedicado a todos aquellos que por una u otra razón debían ser borrados de la historia, incontables nombres se habían perdido en ese lugar lleno de horrores inimaginables, gritos de personas mas vivas que muertas llenaban el lugar, quejidos incontables.

Permanecía suspendido por cadenas, mientras era torturado físicamente por periodos incontables, día a día fue lacerado y castigado de maneras que pocas personas llegan a imaginar, por meses permaneció callado sin siquiera emitir una queja por toda la tortura que recibía.

Emocionalmente estaba muerto, tanto que para mantenerlo con vida era necesario alimentarlo por vía intravenosa, mientras además se le daban diversas drogas para volverlo susceptible al dolor, todo eso no tenia efecto, no cuando Kakuzu era un cascaron vacío, su cuerpo entrenado desde que tenia uso de razón lucia innumerables maltratos, ya no parecía el cuerpo de un humano, era mas una masa de carne.

- Han pasado diez meses – dijo uno de los verdugos de Kakuzu mirándolo junto a un compañero – nunca ha hablado, jamás a dado una señal de dolor, algunas veces solamente lo he visto parpadear.

- Para mi este tipo hace mucho murió – dijo el otro verdugo – aun cuando todo diga que sigue vivo, este hombre ya no existe.

- Dicen que antes era un héroe – dijo el primer verdugo mirando incrédulo.

- Debió haber hecho algo mal – dijo el otro mientras clavaba una fina aguja en el cuello de Kakuzu y la retorcía.

- Aun así para este castigo – dijo el primero – en verdad ¿lo merecía?

Sin saberlo esa pequeña pregunta retumbo en el interior destrozado de Kakuzo "¿Lo merecía?" retumbo en su interior su corazón y mente nuevamente estaba comenzando a unirse como si esas dos palabras empezaran a juntar los escombros de su espíritu, creando algo nuevo, un nuevo espíritu, una nueva personalidad.

- ¿Lo merecía? – pensó por primera vez en meses Kakuzu - ¿Después de una vida de lealtad, merecía esto?

- Después de todos los sacrificios que realice – pensó Kakuzu mientras sentía que su cuerpo quemaba como si hubiera iniciado un incendio en sus entrañas – sacrifique todo, me volví una maldita herramienta, alguien que jamás cuestionaba y todo para que, para ser tratado así por una simple falla, veinte años de servicio ensuciados por un objetivo no cumplido.

- Mi vida ¿Qué es? – continuo pensando Kakuzu mientras sentía como si su interior se fuera sanando – el lo dijo. pensó mientras recordaba a Shodaime decir algo – "te falta algo", pensé que se refería a habilidad o poder, pero no algunas veces escuche que lo que las personas necesitan para seguir vivas es un ideal, pero ¿yo tengo algo como eso?

- He vivido separado de mi humanidad por mucho tiempo – pensó Kakuzu mientras recordaba fragmentos de su propio pasado – desde el inicio nací con lo que muchos dirían una mala estrella, mi familia sumida en pobreza decidió venderme para sobrevivir, he trabajado duro con motivo de que me necesiten, ¿pero que es lo que he obtenido? ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Qué es lo que me motiva? ¿Qué me mueve a vivir? ¿Qué? ¿Que?, ¿Obedecer? ¿solo se vivir para obedecer? Eso es imposible, no es naturaleza humana obedecer sin algún motivo es irracional y es inútil, imposible desde el momento que nacemos como humanos cuestionamos todo, nuestro medio, nuestro cuerpo, nuestra existencia.

Kakuzu comenzó a recordar los momentos de su vida, intentando entender que fue lo que movía en realidad su vida, obedecer sin duda es una parte de ella pero ¿Por qué?, recordó como cuando realizo su primer misión exitosa, fue felicitado por todos, colmado de halagos pero todo ello era vacío he inútil, sin embargo hubo un instante que convirtió eso en una verdadera celebración para el.

Cuando uno de los líderes le dio un saco con apenas cuatro monedas, cuando las sintió en sus manos su esfuerzo estuvo materializado, todo valió la pena porque fue recompensando de manera física.

Muchas personas buscan la satisfacción espiritual, haciendo cosas para recibir una gratificación intangible, pero eso es una realidad que muchos desearían una hipocresía, en esta vida simplemente importa el hecho del bien material, de que sirve un esfuerzo enorme sin una recompensa que pueda ser tocada, que pueda ser sentida y le de significado.

Siendo así de joven el no entendió esa simple motivación, incluso a esa edad estaba teniendo dificultades para entender, pero se volvía claro, las personas te traicionan, te decepcionan, te lastimas de mil maneras y te vuelven miserables, todo en esta vida es capas de volverte miserable, pero ¿y el dinero? El dinero es incapaz de traicionar a los demás.

Es puro he imparcial, es absoluto, incorruptible, demostraba el valor de todo, de las cosas, de los bienes, de las personas.

Ofrecía poder y posición, la capacidad de tener todo en la vida para sentirse bien, la capacidad de saciar las necesidades mundanas, de conseguir lo inimaginable.

Incluso podía comprar vidas, controlar a las personas, corromper personas, todo eso con su poder que era puro y limpio, el dinero no traicionaba no era bueno ni malo, en el no existía el color blanco o negro era una cosa transparente incapaz de dañar y que adoptaba el carácter de quien lo manejaba.

Incluso ofrecía el poder de la muerte, trayéndola a quienes se deseara de la manera que se quisiera.

Siempre fue eso lo que el persiguió, por primera vez tenia el sentido de su vida obedecer a alguien solo tenian sentido si se recibe algo, incluso en la naturaleza todo se realiza por necesidad y la de Kakuzu era obtener reconocimiento económico.

A mayor poderío económico significaba que mayor era su reconocimiento como un ser vivo.

El había fallado pero, eso no significaba que debería de ser condenado por ello, no cuando su fuerza había traído tantos bienes a los demás, bienes suficientes como para comprar su propio perdón.

Ahora sentía odio contra aquellos que había servido, contra aquellos que lo rodearon y le dieron el nombre de héroe y después le habían despojado de todo reconocimiento, lo habían despojado de sus bienes, lo volvieron un fantasma.

Su ira hacia hervir su cuerpo, su odio alimentaba su condición moribunda haciendo que su corazón moribundo tomara nuevamente su condición y que liberara en todo su cuerpo fuego de odio y furia, quería destrozar a quienes le quitaron lo suyo, deseaba poder destrozar sus vidas y recuperar lo que había obtenido por derecho.

Después de dos años encerrado sin jamás decir algo, su espíritu se comenzaba a sanar a la par que su cuerpo despertaba.

Dando un grito lleno de furia y odio entremezclado con la agonía de su prolongado infierno, que retumbo en ese nivel como ningún otro había podido escucharse, dándoles a los demás fantasmas del lugar un extraño sentimiento de algo que ya ni siquiera entendían pero que para Kakuzu aun estaba presente, una sola palabra podía usarse para describir su mas ansiado deseo "venganza" contra quienes le había despojado.

Pero su deseo se miraba frenado de momento ya que dos años de innumerables sesiones de torturas, habían convertido su cuerpo en algo completamente desconocido para el, no podía responder a sus ordenes, sentía que pesaba como piedra, se sentía en el cuerpo de alguien mas.

Ante su grito inmediatamente llegaron sus verdugos, quienes miraron asombrados como Kakuzu se movía.

- No puede ser – dijo uno de los guardias al verlo retorcerse levemente – tu, se supone que no puedes moverte.

- Debemos llamar a los lideres – dijo otro de los guardias – nos pidieron reportar esto de inmediato.

- Esta bien – dijo su compañero – vaya…

Sin poder terminar de hablar cayeron muertos, debido a un extraño cable color negro que atravesó a ambos por la cabeza matándolos tan rápido que ni siquiera se dieron cuanta.

- Pensé que jamás despertarías – dijo una sombra que se acercaba lentamente a la celda – llevas dos años aquí, por si no lo has notado.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Kakuzu con una voz sumamente débil.

- ¿Querrás decir que soy? – dijo burlona la voz que salía a la luz.

Una persona de aspecto sumamente extraño, completamente lacerado y con apariencia de tener solamente la piel sobre su esqueleto, se acerco hasta Kakuzu cayendo sin fuerza para terminar apoyado en una pared.

- Espere tanto para ver al héroe de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada – dijo esa persona riendo apenas con aliento.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Kakuzu molesto – vienes a burlarte de mí.

- Oh, no no no – dijo la persona mientras tomaba una rata que pasaba y la devoraba – aquí todos nosotros somos amigos, solo vine a saludarte.

- Yo no necesito amigos – dijo Kakuzu mientras hacia esfuerzos por liberarse – solo quiero escapar.

- ¿Escapar? – dijo la persona mientras reía torpemente – cuantos de nosotros pensamos eso, y míranos aquí, no me mal entiendas pero estas condenado a esta lugar, así que permíteme presentarme mi nombre es nadie, todos nosotros aquí nos llamamos nadie incluso tu.

- Mi nombre es Kakuzu – dijo con enojo mientras cortaba sus muñecas forcejeando con sus grilletes – y voy a salir de aquí y voy a matar a todos los que me arrebataron lo que soy.

- Un hombre de ambiciones en un mundo sin esperanza – dijo nadie mientras lo miraba – al menos permíteme ayudarte.

Un extraño cable oscuro salio de su brazo y atravesó los grilletes de Kakuzu haciéndolo caer como un saco contra el suelo, donde comenzó a retorcerse intentando tomar el control de su cuerpo.

- Es lo que puedo hacer por un compañero abandonado – dijo nadie mientras recogía el cable – mi Jiongu al menos puede traerte tu libertad.

- ¿Jiongu? – dijo Kakuzu recordando su búsqueda - ¿Tu sabes que es Jiongu?

- Saberlo – dijo nadie mientras se reía – como no voy a saberlo, si ayude a crearlo, todo para terminar aquí torturado y convertido en nada, en nadie.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme? – pregunto Kakuzu.

- ¿Con que propósito? – dijo nadie mientras se levantaba con dificultad tratando de salir del lugar – deja de pensar en cosas así y mejor acostúmbrate a vivir aquí.

- Dame el Jiongu – dijo Kakuzu mientras gritaba con coraje – déjame tenerlo.

- No seas ridículo – dijo nadie volviendo a Kakuzu – el Jiongu no es algo que se pueda tener, es algo que te tiene a ti, ¿Qué imaginas? ¿Qué piensas?, Jiongu no es solamente sellos y ninjutsus, es algo mas allá de tu entendimiento, consiste en una operación mas allá de lo que entenderías.

- Entonces – dijo Kakuzu con voz seria – hazme la maldita operación.

- Darte el Jiongu – dijo nadie mientras se reía – no es algo que puedas hacer por ti mismo, o con mi ayuda, es algo en lo que necesitaras un equipo completo, que ya no existe pues después de mi nadie conoce el Jiongu.

- Inténtalo – dijo Kakuzu mientras lograba sentarse con esfuerzo – necesito vengarme.

- Si lo que deseas es la venganza – dijo nadie sonriendo – puedo ayudarte a que escapes, o por lo menos puedo darte algo para que intentes, el Jiongu todo lo que se todo lo que investigue esta en un lugar a las afueras de esta villa, si sobrevives llévate el secreto compártelo con alguien que sea capaz de operarte y después ten tu venganza y si puedes recuerda mirar a los ojos a los malditos cuando los acabes.

Varios cables negros entraron en el cuerpo de Kakuzu, retorciéndose en su interior este sentía como si desgarraran sus músculos y cortaran el lo mas profundo de su ser, llegando a sus huesos y después un fuerte crujido en sus oídos, que hizo que llevara sus manos inmediatamente a su cabeza, para reaccionar con sorpresa al ver como su cuerpo al fin lo obedecía, aunque seguía bastante torpe.

- Mis cables fueron capaces de remplazar tus tendones dañados – dijo nadie mientras salía del lugar lentamente – con eso deberás poder escapar, y sino lo logras por lo menos tuviste un poco de esperanza.

- Ven conmigo – dijo Kakuzu mientras miraba a nadie.

- Ya te di lo que necesitabas – dijo nadie saliendo del lugar – hace tiempo perdí todo interés por la vida y el destino, solo vivo para pasearme de un lado a otro como anima en pena, me convertí en un verdadero fantasma, es tu sueño, tu venganza así que respeta mi deseo y tu busca cumplir el tuyo.

- Como desees – dijo Kakuzu mientras acomodaba su cuerpo.

Esa misma noche, con la ayuda de sus técnicas y habilidad a pesar de su debilidad.

Sin necesidad de asesinar a nadie salio de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada para dirigirse al escondite que le fue enseñado por nadie, un lugar en el fondo de una profunda cueva, a la cual logro llegar con grandes esfuerzos y muchos daños a su persona.

Dentro habían vasijas con hierbas medicinales y diferentes medicamentos herbales, gracias ellos pudo obtener un poco mas de alivio.

En el fondo del escondite, entre una montaña de papeles estaba un pergamino que parecía preparado para cualquiera que llegara a ese lugar.

"A quien quiera que este en este lugar

De inicio debe conocer una pequeña historia, de cómo un grupo en búsqueda de ayudar a su Aldea, a su gente, diseño una técnica capaz de brindar el alivio y ayudar a salir de estos tiempo terribles de guerra.

Un grupo de ninjas investigadores, dispuestos a retar a la naturaleza con el fin de ayudar a todos, y como esas mismas personas fueron catalogadas como enemigos, como seres despreciables he inhumanos, fueron juzgados como bestias, como los peores enemigos de su propia tierra.

Todo inicio con la idea de crear ninjas capacitados para manejar las artes dadas por todos los cinco elementos, con el fin de hacer un ejército capaz de darle un fin a la balanza de la guerra.

Mucho trabajo junto a muchos sacrificios de seres queridos, nos llevaron a una serie de errores que terminaron por crear de forma accidental un camino hacia nuestro sueño.

El ninja de cinco elementos, varios prototipos fueron hechos pero solo un par fue capaz de vivir para tener resultados, una técnica había nacido el Jiongu el camino artificial para el dominio de los elementos, aunque he de confesar que el medio fue algo que ninguno hubiera deseado, pero que sin embargo festejamos.

Al presentarnos con los lideres de la Aldea ellos repudiaron nuestra técnica y nos llamaron barbaricos y traidores.

Uno a uno mis compañeros de investigación y sus familias han sido asesinados, mi propia familia a muerto a causa de las ordenes de personas que mostraron mucha mas crueldad que nosotros.

Mi propio destino es algo que no tengo contemplado, he de confesar que además de ser uno de los creadores de Jiongu también me convertí en uno de sus usuarios.

Quien quiera que sea, sin importar tu razón toma como testimonio mi vida y decide si vale la pena obtener este secreto.

Si lo aceptas, continua pero sino lo haces guarda mi secreto hasta que alguien mas lo acepte, si bien no me arrepiento de lo que hice, tampoco me he siento orgulloso pero aun así es mi deseo que mi creación, que nuestra creación que costo tantas vidas permanezca aun cuando es condenado por todos"

Kakuzu de inmediato siguió leyendo los papeles que había hay, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían teorías sobre el cuerpo humano, sus capacidades normales y limitaciones, además de contener la teoría sobre los chakras y sus naturalezas, como se podría adquirir la capacidad artificial de manejarlos.

Todos concluían en una verdad que le molesto de sobre manera "no existía forma natural de obtener control de todos los chakras sin tener un don especial"

Kakuzu lanzo varios papeles con enojo, pero después llego a una nueva carta que despertó su interés.

"Todos estamos felices Jiongu fue el nombre de nuestra técnica.

La manera de obtener los cinco chakras, físicamente el la naturaleza del chakra esta grabada en el corazón, si por un medio artificial logramos implantar mas de un corazón a un ser viviente este obtendrá adicionalmente a su naturaleza, la del corazón extra.

Jiongu es el dominio y manipulación de cables negros contenidos en el cuerpo anfitrión, que le permitirán integrar corazones extras a si mismo llegando a dominar todos los chakra existentes."

- Así que eso es el Jiongu – dijo Kakuzu mientras miraba los documentos de los resultados.

En dichos documentos se describía el como realizar la operación, y de cuan peligrosa era además de los requisitos de los candidatos y su oportunidad estimada de vida.

Por lo que mencionaba necesitaría un equipo completo de hábiles cirujanos capases de lidiar con materiales vivientes y la integración de órganos no compatibles a un huésped.

Kakuzu tenia conocimiento del cuerpo humano debido a sus entrenamientos, y por lo que entendía de los documentos, todo el procedimiento parecía absurdo he imposible no imagino que el Jiongu sonara tanto a ficción.

Una nueva carta que leyó Kakuzu lo hizo tener una esperanza de obtener tal poder.

"Ha pasado medio año desde que se dio la orden de exterminación contra nosotros,

Yo como el único usuario viviente de Jiongu he decidí continuar el desarrollo de este.

Al ser el único capaz de sentir perfectamente sus efectos, puedo decir que ya no estoy seguro de ser del todo humano, he dejado de ver el mundo como un bello lugar, sin pensar he tenido ataques de ira, sin mencionar efectos físicos.

Soy capaz de despedazarme a mi mismo y mantenerme en control gracias al cable negro, ya que tengo tres corazones en mi soy capaz de manipular cuatro elementos, en los pasados días he sentido como cada corazón es una fuerza individual que late en mi y que perece que puedo manipularla aun fuera de mi cuerpo.

Con algunos esfuerzos logre hacer que un corazón saliera de mi envuelto por el cable negro tomo una forma semi animal, solamente lo he intentado una vez.

además de eso cree algo que mejorara el Jiongu el máximo secreto al mejorar este cable negro, con una cubierta de chakra formando un hilo mas grueso y resistente que sin embargo ha sido imposible incorporar en mi cuerpo, sin embargo ha tomado una forma esférica que late con vida propia.

Según mis análisis esta nueva forma solamente se integrara en un huésped cuyo contacto con el Jiongu original sea minima, debe ser aplicado exactamente en el pecho del nuevo usuario.

Sin embargo los peligros de multiplican, si bien el Jiongu normal en un huésped perfectamente saludable es de solo el 35% para esta nueva forma mis cálculos estiman que seria solamente del 5% en alguien de capacidades sobresalientes.

Espero tener la oportunidad de estudiar mas a fondo esto, por lo pronto dejare esa esfera en un contenedor especial que la nutriria y la mantendrá con vida."

Kakuzu de inmediato comenzó la búsqueda de esa muestra, contenida en un frasco especial pero al tocarla este sintió como la esfera palpitaba en el frasco, como si lo saludara.

Según los escritos de hay, debía realizarse una cirugía la cual seria una apuesta para sobrevivir, probabilidades de morir o cambiar.

El mas hábil de los ninjas médicos o cirujanos solo aumentaría su probabilidad un poco, he implicaba tiempo.

Kakuzu no tenía la paciencia y el tiempo para semejante lujo.

Una última inscripción en el frasco decía solo una palabra "renacer" sin mucha ceremonia Kakuzu abrió su propio pecho con la ayuda de un kunai, dando un fuerte grito abrió el frasco dejando caer la esfera su interior.

De inmediato sintió como esta se comenzó a extender por su cuerpo, en un mar de dolor sintiendo como era desgarrado en cada músculo, cada extremidad sentía como sus venas eran desgarradas, sus músculos perforados y sus huesos sentían una presión enorme.

Miraba su propia sangre saltar en su cuerpo, mas un sonido como si algo fuera revuelto con fuerza, en la cueva se escuchaban los gritos de dolor, mientras que su cuerpo tomaba formas impensables mediante contorciones y estridentes sonidos de sus articulaciones dislocándose una y otra vez.

Esa acción se extendió por un tiempo casi infinito, hasta que Kakuzu perdió el conocimiento mientras su cuerpo se transformaba poco a poco.

Formándose bultos en todo su cuerpo además de diversos cortes en su piel, poco a poco se separo, incluso en ocasiones sus propias articulaciones se separaban unidas por los hilos negros, en lugar de ligamentos este permitía mover así partes de su cuerpo.

Aunque inconsciente estas empezaban a moverse de manera involuntaria, sus órganos se movían alrededor de su cuerpo una y otra vez revolviéndose fraccionándose incluso, además de que su corazón sustituyo sus venas y arterias por esos extraños hilos además de que se enredaban en el convirtiéndolo en una extraña bola similar a la inicial, una seria de movimientos y espasmos se dieron cuando los hilos comenzaron su conexión con el cerebro de Kakuzu.

La extensa variedad de cambios se alargo por cuatro días en los que Kakuzu parecía muerto, mientras que la bola era asimilada de manera simbiótica a su cuerpo.

Al quinto día Kakuzu recupero la conciencia miro como sus partes estaban separadas, y aun así podía moverlas, sus dedos de las manos, sus dedos de los pies, todo lo podía mover, sentía miedo al verse a si pero cuando pensó en unir su cuerpo observo como los hilos negros se contraían formando nuevamente su cuerpo, para después comenzar a suturarse a si mismo.

Cuando se levanto miro en un espejo como su apariencia era similar a un zombie unido por hilos, como si fuera un grupo de cadáveres cosidos.

Esa apariencia no le causaba ninguna reacción, si bien su apariencia era nueva y aterradora en gran medida jamás había tenido un aprecio excesivo por su persona, esto además de las múltiples heridas causadas por los años de tortura.

Aprendió rápidamente a controlar su cuerpo acorde a sus ideas, si deseaba extender su brazo este se separaba y con ayuda de sus nuevos apéndices alcanzaba distancias extensas, además era capaz de controlar hilos negros independientemente atacando con ellos.

Tan flexibles como para tomar cualquier forma, y tan duros como atravesar piedras, roca sólida, internamente sentía como podía mover sus órganos cambiarlos de posición.

Un nuevo cuerpo para una nueva vida pensaba Kakuzu mientras practicaba su nueva técnica.

Con todo en contra sobrevivió nuevamente esta vez el tenia un motivo, el destruir a aquellos que lo habían despojado.

Una persona es fácil de describir, cuando recibe una enorme herida emocional siempre intenta alejarse de quien lo hace, protegerse de quien ataca es el instinto de la humanidad, la supervivencia es esa cautela dibujada en todos que ayuda a seguir viviendo.

Pero para Kakuzu era diferente no deseaba evitar a esas personas, el deseaba asesinarlos acabar con quien lo había dañado significaría que podría seguir adelante, podría pensar que la vida sigue.

Esa noche entro hasta los cuarteles principales cubierto con una capucha que evitaba que vieran su rostro, asesinando con una inusual discreción a sus oponentes.

El Jiongu le permitía asesinar con certeros golpes en puntos vitales, cuando entro en la oficina central lanzo a los guardias que estaban dentro, asustando a los lideres que intentaban comprender esa acción.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo un líder mientras miraba al atacante avanzar.

- ¿Qué planeas atacando así de imprudentemente? – dijo otro de los líderes con voz seria - ¿Quién te envía?

- así que esta es la vida de los lideres de la poderosa Aldea Oculta de la Niebla – dijo Kakuzu mientras caminaba sin mostrar su rostro aun – pensando siempre en el porque de las cosas, viviendo en incertidumbre.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo otro de los lideres mientras llegaba un grupo de treinta ninjas a protegerlos.

- ¡Acaben con el! – dijo el ultimo de los lideres.

Los ninjas atacaron a Kakuzu en grupo intentando asesinarlo, pero rápidamente uno a uno fueron derrotados con una enorme cantidad de brutalidad.

Su oponente tenia una fuerza inhumana pues a varios de ellos los había asesinado con solo un par de golpes, así fue con todos uno a uno con un par de golpes o con una combinación de estos eran eliminados aun cuando estos portaban armas.

Kakuzu sintió nuevamente como su ira salía a flote, y esta vez con la ayuda de su nuevo cuerpo era más fácil, pues ante los ojos de todos los presentes, cadáveres y vivos vieron como este crecía poco a poco debido a loa separación de sus miembros.

Asesinando a los otros guardias rápidamente, cuando quedaba un par de guardias lanzo sus brazos sujetándolos y elevándolos en el aire para después quebrar sus cuellos.

- ¡Jiongu! – dijeron los lideres al ver ese ataque.

- ¡Eso es imposible Jiongu es un arte prohibido y olvidado! – dijo uno de los líderes - ¿Quién eres? ¿Muestra tu rostro?

- Ciertamente – dijo Kakuzu serio aunque con rastros de enojo – deberían de ver el rostro de quien va a asesinarlos.

Kakuzu quito su capucha revelando un rostro que todos creían desaparecido, su cuerpo cambio incluso su rostro lucia diferente pero sus ojos verdes tan inusuales seguían hay llenos de rencor contra quienes lo habían reducido.

- ¡¡Kakuzu!! – dijeron los lideres al unísono con una sorpresa similar a la de ver una aparición.

- Debería sentirme un poco alagado al ver que me recuerdan – dijo Kakuzu mientras unía sus brazos de nuevo a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué, que es lo que quieres? – dijo uno de los lideres mientras avanzaba había atrás.

- Es bastante claro – dijo Kakuzu con enojo – vengo a llevarme sus vidas.

- Espera un poco – dijo otro de los lideres asustado.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar vieron como el suelo se destrozaba dejando al descubierto un gran número de hilos negros que en un instante inmovilizaron sus cuerpos.

- así que estos son los lideres que respete durante veinte años – dijo Kakuzu molesto mientras comprimía mas a sus oponentes impidiéndole respirar.

- Saben que para mi ustedes eran casi dioses – continuo Kakuzu mientras sentía que su cuerpo ardía en enojo – y cuando necesite de ustedes me abandonaron, me quitaron todo por un fallo.

- Espera por favor Kakuzu – dijo uno de los líderes mientras sentía como era mas presionado.

- ¡No se atrevan! – dijo Kakuzu con enojo – no se atrevan a darme una explicación o una excusa, simplemente acepten lo inevitable, su muerte será algo que disfrutare en realidad, aunque me siento bastante decepcionado se supone que los lideres son personas capaces de hacer lo que mandan a sus subordinados, al menos fue algo que medite mientras estuve en prisión, saben yo nunca grite aun cuando me trataron peor que un animal.

- Kakuzu nosotros… – dijo otro de los lideres que fue comprimido aun mas.

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Kakuzu lleno de molestia y furia – esta ocasión ustedes deben escuchar mientras yo hablo, me trataron como basura, me volvieron nada perdí todo lo que tenia por su gusto, por un error y por no haber satisfecho la ambición de unos estupidos que estaban sentados esperando que otros se arriesgaran por ustedes.

Poco a poco las ataduras comprimían a los líderes asfixiándolos lentamente, llegando al punto donde miraban borroso a Kakuzu y no podían hablar sin sentirse sofocados.

Sin mucha ceremonia Kakuzu lanzo mas de sus hilos apuntándole al corazón de los lideres haciéndoles sentir un dolor punzante, pues perforaba su piel, su pecho, sintieron cuando los hilos tocaron sus corazones, el solamente giro un poco su mirada sintiendo algo de decepción pues pensó que su venganza seria mas significativa.

Con un movimiento certero extrajo sus corazones que rápidamente fueron conectados por los hilos permitiéndoles continuar latiendo, dejando a los lideres ver como estos se alejaban de ellos y se introducían en el cuerpo de Kakuzu quien comenzó a tener una serie de espasmos y después simplemente se dedico a mirar como la vida se terminaba de escapar de ellos.

Tomo un momento para pensar que seguía, mientras dejaba caer los cuerpos y se estiraba, al abandonar el lugar tomo con uno de sus hilos uno de los protectores de los ninjas que mato antes y lo coloco en su frente.

Era tiempo de que Kakuzu emprendiera su propio viaje sin saber que hacer completamente, pero teniendo claro que después de lo ocurrido jamás podría llegar a su Aldea y aun si pudiera tenia un completo rencor por esta y cada uno de sus miembros, aunque decidió no asesinarlos por la simple razón de que no le traería ningún tipo de beneficio.

Todo ninja que desdeña a su aldea y reniega de esta lo representaba con un lenguaje universal, una franja en su protector mostrándole al mundo que era un renegado.

Kakuzu dedico su tiempo a entrenar su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un maestro en el Jiongu descubriendo los alcances de esta.

Poseía cinco corazones que en un inicio actuaban sin ninguna sincronía, después de seis años de estudio entendió que si los usaba de manera paralela, hacia que su cuerpo, sus órganos, todo se desgastara a un ritmo sumamente lento, casi brindándoles eternidad.

Además de eso en su espalda poseía cuatro mascaras que indicaban cada elemento que existía, por otra parte aprendió a rotar sus corazones descubriendo que con cada corazón solo podía mantener un elemento, pero que en manera conjunta podía manipular todos los corazones haciendo un numero de posibilidades altas de jutsus, he incluso vio como podía combinar dos elementos creando una técnica altamente poderosa.

Durante ese tiempo, recibió noticias del mundo ninja, las guerras bajo la oscuridad lejos de los campos antiguos de la batalla donde el creció, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja había escogido un nuevo hokage cosa que le hizo pensar pues en alguna ocasión pensó que podría volver a pelear con Shodaime.

Además de eso descubrió como las fronteras que antes parecían un sueño ahora estaban establecidas, gobiernos nuevos se alzaban nuevos peligros nacían, aun cuando existían Aldeas Ocultas existían también un mundo de caza recompensas era la época en que se deseaba conocer mas y mas técnicas, gracias a los avances era posible extraer estos secretos de un cadáver.

En su aldea de nacimiento, poco a poco habían salido del incidente que creo como siempre ocultando la identidad de quien había sido.

Kakuzu deseaba poder obtener mas de lo que una vez tuvo, a partir de ese día el se dedico a la búsqueda de ninjas con el fin de obtener recompensas, realizar trabajos que fueran bien remunerados, el dinero a partir de esos días era quien seria su mayor compañero.

Había convivido con varios compañeros que solamente duraban poco tiempo, debido a su carácter sumamente violento y explosivo terminaban siendo asesinados, algunos vendidos y otros sin corazón ya que Kakuzu en lapsos de tiempo hacia cambios con el fin de mantener su poder completamente.

La vida de Kakuzu fue el realizar trabajos para los demás, según fuera su remuneración si querían decirlo era un mercenario dispuesto de seguir al mejor postor aunque esta vez tenia la capacidad de cuestionar a su líder y mas aun el deseo de preguntarse si merecía la pena tenerlo como apoyo.

Seguía siendo una herramienta, era difícil abandonar un ideal que lo había definido por tanto tiempo, pero esta vez el también desarrollo el cuestionamiento de quien lo intentaba liderar, no seguía simples caprichos aun cuando el dinero fuera abundante esta vez el tenia un amor propio que también deseaba que el satisficiera su ego.

Así pasaron las décadas rápidamente, dándole además de todo la ventaja de la sabiduría que otorga la edad, pero en un cuerpo que no envejecía como todos, era fuerte y era sabio, además de codicioso.

Cuando alguien tiene una vida relativamente larga crea afición y devoción por los aspectos de la vida, en el caso de Kakuzu era el dinero, una obsesión no la simple codicia de tenerlo o el deseo obligado de aumentarlo por codicia simple, no era algo mas el dinero le daba la su propósito a mayor numero mayor era su valía para el mismo.

Su mente era totalmente lucida, no tenia ningún tipo de remordimiento o deseo su vida era la definición de estabilidad, matar para vivir adquirir cosas eso lo regia, mientras que otros deseos y emociones estaban atrofiadas he incluso olvidadas.

El tiempo seguía a su alrededor si que el le prestara atención pues era algo insignificante para el, hasta que siguiendo las instrucciones de varios personajes que prometieron contratarlo de una manera mas que generosa, se dirigió a una aldea en ruinas, donde hacia muchos años había existido una batalla en la que todos fueron asesinados.

Kakuzu para ese tiempo ya tenia una edad que pasaba los ochenta años, con lo cual en ese momento no había nada que pudiera sorprenderlo en cuanto a batallas se refería.

Pero eso era diferente, desde el momento que entro en la aldea fantasma sintió que era observado y Kakuzu entendió que ese lugar era una emboscada, aun así entro dispuesto eliminar a cualquiera que hubiera osado enfrentarse a el.

- Será mejor que salgas – dijo Kakuzu con voz seria – no tengo tiempo para encontrarte, si es necesario destruiré todo este sitio.

- Eso no será necesario – dijo un personaje que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol – tu eres Kakuzu, hacia algún tiempo que deseaba encontrarte, pero resultaste mas difícil de seguir y bastante costoso de contratar.

- Bueno mi presencia bien lo vale – dijo Kakuzu mientras miraba a esa persona – tu conoces mi nombre pero yo no conozco, ni tu nombre, ni tu intención.

- ¿Te parece si te digo mi intención primero? – dijo la persona con voz serena.

- Es una extraña elección – dijo Kakuzu sorprendido ante esa pregunta – entonces que pretendes.

- Eso es algo diferente – dijo la persona avanzando hacia la luz – lo mi intención y mi pretensión son diferentes, por el momento me temo que solo puedes saber lo primero y según lo que ocurra te diré o no lo otro.

- Como desees – dijo Kakuzu conteniéndose un poco.

- Mi intención en este lugar es reclutarte – dijo la persona mientras mostraba un rostro poco común junto a unos ojos sumamente extraños que Kakuzu reconoció – y mi nombre es Pain.

- Eso es el rinnegan – dijo Kakuzu mirando los ojos de Pain.

- ¿Te interesa mi oferta? – dijo Pain mientras miraba a Kakuzu.

- Sabes por lo general si la paga es buena no me niego – dijo Kakuzu viendo también a Pain – pero si tu quieres ser mi líder en esta ocasión deseo conocer tu poder.

- Imagine una reacciona si – dijo Pain al tiempo que saltaba había atrás.

Los dos iniciaron la batalla en la cual Kakuzu poco a poco fue acorralado, pero después de liberar su técnica logro derribar a Pain al que iba asestar el golpe de gracia cuando un nuevo personaje apareció a su lado lanzándolo por los aires.

Kakuzu se puso de pie inmediatamente mirando al nuevo oponente quien aunque físicamente era diferente a Pain compartía los extraños artefactos del rostro aunque estos tenían otro patrón y sobre todo sus ojos era iguales lo cual sorprendió al ninja ya que según la leyenda solamente podría existir un usuario por era.

La batalla comenzó de nuevo, Kakuzu se vio en problemas en varias ocasiones pues los dos sujetos tenia patrones muy diferentes de ataque.

Las cosas se volvieron más y más complejas cuando saltaron a la pelea dos nuevos personajes que de igual manera compartían los artefactos y ojos de Pain, todos con patrones extraños y muy diferentes de ataques.

Kakuzu a pesar de perder en número logro mantenerse sin heridas, pero sin poder herir a su rival.

Todo se complico cuando un quinto personaje entro en batalla, este parecía poder nulificar cualquier ataque con su cuerpo, además el numero se había incrementado mas pues uno de ellos había invocado una decena de criaturas.

Viéndose acorralado, sonrío mientras su espalda se abría liberando cuatro bestias de forma semianimal cada una con un cuerpo hecho de hilos negros y un rostro representado por una mascara.

En un ataque combinado dos de esas creaturas hicieron una técnica en la que combinaron tanto el fuego como el viento para hacer algo de alto impacto que termino por destruir las invocaciones del enemigo junto a media aldea.

Pero cuando Kakuzu y sus creaturas saltaron en contra de los cinco rivales una fuerza invisible los lanzo contra al piso por un sexto personaje que se acerca a este dándole la mano.

- Es mi poder lo suficientemente convincente – dijo ese personaje con tono frío y sereno.

- Bastante – dijo Kakuzu mientras se ponía en pie por su propia fuerza.

Al decir eso los demás oponentes se desvanecieron, dejando al último frente a Kakuzu.

- Perece que aceptas mi ofrecimiento – dijo el único que quedo frente a Kakuzu mientras le lanzaba una maleta a los pies.

- Tienes el poder para decirte mi líder – dijo Kakuzu mientras sus bestias volvían a introducirse en su interior y abría la maleta - ¿Puedo saber que es esto?

- Es la vestimenta que deberás llevar mientras te encuentres a mi mando – dijo la persona con voz serena – y como debes pensarlo puedes llamarme Pain de la misma manera.

La maleta había una larga capa de color negro, interior rojo y cuello largo para cubrir el rostro de Kakuzu decorada con unas nubes de color rojo además de un anillo con la palabra "Hokuto".

- Ese anillo deberás llevarlo en tu dedo medio de la mano izquierda – dijo Pain indicándole la ubicación de anillo.

- Entiendo – dijo Kakuzu al tiempo que vestía su capa y colocaba su anillo.

- Bien – dijo Pain dando la espalda a Kakuzu.

- Ahora – dijo Kakuzu con voz seria - ¿En que estoy metido?

- Dirijo una organización llamada Akatsuki – dijo Pain explicándose – por ahora ni siquiera estamos reconocidos pero busco una cosa, llevar la paz a todos y cada uno de las personas del mundo.

- Suena a algo bastante difícil – dijo Kakuzu con desconfianza - ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?

- Por medio de lo único que conocen las personas – dijo Pain mientras miraba al cielo – por la fuerza, y para eso necesitaremos organizar una fuerza ninja como nunca antes se haya visto, ninjas que no dependan de algún país o aldea y dispuestos a entrar en batalla y para eso es necesario el dinero.

- Dinero – dijo Kakuzu interesado inmediatamente – dices que necesitaras dinero.

- Es hay donde tu entraras – dijo Pain mientras caminaba – se de tu afinidad por el dinero, que te parecería que además de ganarlo pudieras darle un uso para algo que también te mueve, algo como la guerra y la batalla.

- Me parece una propuesta por demás interesante – dijo Kakuzu caminando a tras Pain - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Conviértete en mi tesorero – dijo Pain volteando a ver a Kakuzu – necesito a alguien que este dedicado a la obtención de fondos para Akatsuki y tu pareces ser alguien que llenaría completamente el puesto.

- Tesorero – dijo Kakuzu con duda – estas seguro que quieres poner como tesorero a alguien que solo vive por el dinero, no temes que decida quedarme con todo para mi.

- Por el contrario – dijo Pain serio – me pareces la elección mas obvia, quien mejor para juntar y manejar los fondos de la organización que tu, además que sentido tendría convertirte en un vil ladrón cuando se que tu deseo es ganar dinero no hurtarlo, sino jamás estarías contento ¿o me equivoco?

- Perece ser que me tenias bien estudiado antes de venir aquí – dijo Kakuzu mientras recogía la maleta que Pain le entrego – entonces debería empezar con la recaudación.

Una suave corriente llevo a los pies de Kakuzu un montón de flores hechas en papel, las cuales rápidamente reviso, descubriendo que eran listas de diferentes miembros ninjas y civiles sobre los cuales existían recompensas, que variaban en cuanto a cantidades relativamente bajas, mientras que otras era mucho mayores.

- Puedes iniciar con eso – dijo Pain señalando los papeles – estas son las listas de objetivos sobre los cuales existen recompensas, por las cantidades no llamaras la atención, así que siéntete libre de escoger a cualquiera, al cobrar las recompensas puedes hacer lo que indica la ultima pagina para depositar el dinero en las arcas de la organización.

- Comprendo – dijo Kakuzu mientras ojeaba los papeles nuevamente.

- Hay algo mas – dijo Pain haciendo una nueva pausa en su caminata – deberás esperar en la siguiente aldea a alguien más que ira vestido con una ropa similar a la tuya y en el índice izquierdo un anillo con la palabra "Santai" será tu compañero.

- ¿Compañero? – pregunto con desgano Kakuzu – ¿Es algo muy necesario?

- Dentro de Akatsuki – dijo Pain serio – nos conducimos por parejas, así que es algo obligatorio por lo tanto no es discutible.

- Entiendo – dijo Kakuzu serio mientras pensaba que tener un compañero seria muy difícil sin mencionar que seria molesto debido a su forma de vida.

Pain se desvanecían entre un mar de papeles sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras Kakuzu revisaba su nueva vestimenta y se ponía en marcha llevando la maleta en su espalda.

Unos minutos después de caminata, llego a una aldea en donde pidió un poco de te y espero por un par de horas hasta que apareció un tipo con la descripción que Pain le había dado llevando el anillo en el lugar indicado.

Pero algo perturbo la mente de Kakuzu quien con solo verlo se sintió enfadado, y cuando apenas su nuevo compañero estaba por decir su presentación, fue asesinado de un golpe en el cuello con una fuerza que termino por pulverizar sus huesos y dejarlo sin vida instantáneamente.

Ese comportamiento acompaño a Kakuzu a lo largo de su servicio para Akatsuki, compañero que le era asignado terminaba muerto, lo cual causaba molestias a Pain pero era compensado con el excelente trabajo que realizaba como tesorero ya que las arcas de la organización se fueron llenando mas rápido de lo que habían previsto,

Debido al incansable trabajo de Kakuzu para obtener fondos por medio de recompensas, lo volvían un elemento necesario a pesar de sus problemas de conducta.

Todo esto se siguió repitiendo, ninjas que Akatsuki pensaba eran miembros potenciales terminaban asesinados al intentar trabajar con Kakuzu.

Por lo que Pain se vio en la necesidad de buscar lo que fuera un compañero aceptable para él, alguien capaz de contener la ira de Kakuzu y mantenerse con vida para trabajar con el, sin mencionar que pudieran llevar a cabo trabajo en conjunto.

Parecía todo un reto, hasta que un día Kakuzu fue llamando a los cuarteles generales de Akatsuki donde fue puesto a espera, por mucho tiempo impacientándolo en extremo y haciendo que su ira natural creciera.

Hasta que noto movimiento, una persona subiendo por las escaleras, de cabello blanco y aspecto despreocupado que lo primero que hizo al verlo fue reír con algo de decepción.

- Kakuzu, tu nuevo compañero acaba de llegar – dijo Pain con la ayuda de altavoces en la habitación – su nombre es Hidan.

- Luce como un idiota – dijo molesto Kakuzu mientras miraba a Hidan.

- Es exactamente lo mismo que pensé yo al verte – dijo Hidan burlándose de Kakuzu.

- Escúchame chico – dijo Kakuzu sonando molesto – te doy la oportunidad de que te marches, antes de que te asesine.

- Vaya al parecer el viejo tiene coraje – dijo Hidan mientras reía lleno de burla.

Apenas termino de decir eso Kakuzu lanzo su mano con gran fuerza perforándole el pecho a Hidan, quien como todos los demás que lo habían precedido parecía alguien común.

Pero fue cuando Hidan comenzó a hablar a pesar de la herida mortal que Kakuzu después de sorprenderse entendió la intención de Pain.

- Un compañero que no puede ser asesinado – pensó Kakuzu mientras miraba atentamente a Hidan que limpiaba sus oídos – no puedo controlar mi carácter, así que en lugar de buscar que yo cambie Pain encontró a alguien a quien no puedo asesinar.

De inmediato supo que Hidan seria en extremo molesto, un dolor de muelas constante pero era el adecuado, una fuerza de ira incontenible solamente puede ser contenida con una persona incapaz de perecer ante esta y ese tonto de cabello blanco era el indicado.

Insoportable pero inmortal, Kakuzu sonrío bajo su cubre bocas un instante mientras pensaba como podría ser su convivencia.

- Hey tu – dijo Kakuzu a Hidan que se había sentado – saldremos de inmediato.

- Podrías darme un segundo – dijo Hidan señalando el hueco en su pecho – tengo algo de que encargarme antes.

- Tonterías nos vamos de inmediato – dijo Kakuzu quien rápidamente con sus hilos suturo a Hidan quien puso una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Idiota! – dijo Hidan molesto – tienes idea de cuanto duele que te hagan eso.

- Considerando que tengo miles de estos hilos en mi cuerpo – dijo Kakuzu serio – puede ser que si sepa algo al respecto, ahora muévete ya y quéjate después.

- De cualquier forma – dijo Hidan poniéndose de pie con desgano - ¿Qué es tan importante, que no puede esperar?

- Vamos a recolectar recompensas – dijo Kakuzu explicando su función en el grupo a Hidan y la de este como su acompañante.

- ¿Dinero? – dijo Hidan sorprendido y molesto – pretendes que yo me dedique a colectar algo tan materialista y banal como el dinero.

Inmediatamente Kakuzu como un reflejo perforo nuevamente a Hidan en el pecho mientras este lo miraba con enojo.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo molesto Hidan mientras señalaba su pecho – me encanta ese hueco, comenzaba a extrañarlo, que no muera no significa que no me resulte molesto ser tratado así.

- Es algo de rutina – dijo Kakuzu mientras suturaba nuevamente a Hidan – nos acostumbraremos.

- Si, como digas – dijo Hidan mientras esquivaba el puño de Kakuzu.

- No presiones a tu suerte – dijo Kakuzu serio.

- Claro el del problema soy yo – dijo Hidan poniendo una mueca de enojo.

Unas horas mas tarde mientras ambos caminaban despreocupados Hidan se mantenía tras la espalda de Kakuzu, tarareando por momentos algunos fragmentos de melodías, haciendo que Kakuzu se irritara y le hiciera callar.

- ¿Sabes algo Kakuzu? – dijo Hidan burlón, intentando provocar a su compañero – un día me vas a matar de aburrimiento.

- Ojala fuera posible – respondió Kakuzu mientras contenía sus puños y seguía la caminata.


End file.
